The present invention relates to a high-frequency circuit device, and more particularly to a high-frequency circuit device composed of hybrid ICs including active components such as transistors having ground terminals grounded effectively in terms of high frequencies and characterized by an increased degree of integration.
Conventional high-frequency circuit devices include hybrid ICs such as transistors having emitters connected to bypass capacitors grounded to a ground conductor. It would be preferable to increase the areas of the parts constituting the bypass capacitor for effectively grounding high-frequency signal components. However, such increased areas of the capacitor parts would lead to a poorer degree of component integration.